


guilty pleasures.

by blueberrilee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrilee/pseuds/blueberrilee
Summary: It's so wrong, yet so right.





	1. Chapter 1

Usually when people had guilty pleasures, it would be related to songs, movies or anything of the sort, that may be infamous, something normal and innocent.

Yet for Connor’s case, it was quite literally a guilty pleasure.

He's not sure if _he_ knows— he's not even in the right mind to be calculating the possibilities, the pleasure's blissful, intoxicating even.

The movement on his shaft quickened as he thought of the common petnames the man would give him, how sweet they were coming from his mouth. He wasn't the only one being sugared that way, he has heard him refer to someone as _"sweetheart"_.

Connor was confident and proud to say his given petname was superior than other people's. 

_Angel_ , his haunting, sultry voice was muttered into his ear as he gasped and pumped himself some more.

He thought of the countless of times his irresistible lips would curl into a smile in greeting, how he’d give him a hug for a farewell, _how his muscles flexed through his shirt whenever he clenched his desk at Gavin's booming insults._

How would he react to this? Connor wondered. Would he curse him out hotly or would he help make his fantasies a reality?

His dick lathered with precum at the thought. He truly hoped he wouldn't mind his session on _his bed_.

Connor really shouldn't be so satisfied about this, pleasured even— it all felt dirty, wrong. 

But it gave him a thrill, _what kind of punishment would he get from his wrong doings?_

He wondered how his voice would sound in bed, would it be husky and rough or would he keep the same honeyed, smooth tone he was always delighted to hear?

His usually perfectly timed breathing was cut short, some huffs shorter and others longer, but they were all uneven.

Where has his coworker gone— he didn't remember, only remembered the tempting view of his lips as he spoke. He wished to know the feeling of them against his so much.

He choked out a moan when an unknown feeling washed over him, his back suddenly bowed and his toes curled.

When the heavy tension snapped, Connor breached the artificial skin of his lip and thirium leaked from the wound.

Cum splashed onto his thighs, including the sheets beneath him and suddenly, the fire that was pooled at his lower stomach was put out.

Yet, he was still in a daze, drunkened.

"Are you done, Connor?"

He never thought there would be a situation where he feared that voice.

Connor panicked, his voice synthesizer stuttered, he was malfunctioning.

"Mmf-?" A weird heat fluttered to his cheeks— he was **[search complete]** _blushing._

The beauteous face of his "virus" peaked from the door of his bedroom. Connor didn't bother covering himself, not like he actually could. 

His system was bugging and only broken dialogue left him. 

He was overheating, the multiple warnings flashed in bright red. Being the caring man the former was, he came closer.

His voice was only a blur and was barely processed by his audio processor.

Connor blinked, once, then twice. Everything was blurry, and his eyes felt.. wetter than usual. 

" _Angel_ , you okay?" 

He only nodded, he didn't want to embarrass himself once more. 

He got caught red handed.

Gorgeous eyes stared at him and an uneasy sensation clutched the pipe for his throat. Why was it taking so long to calculate the probability?

**33% chance of getting away with it.**

The staring continued, and after examining his expression, it seemed like he was waiting for something, an apology perhaps.

It was difficult to formulate an apology for _ejaculating on his bedsheets_ and so terribly embarrassing.

"Connor." The android hesitantly glanced back. "You're fine as long as you change my bedsheets, I'm not going to shame you or anything."

He was cooled by his words, reassured and the suffocation ceased. He nodded but still remained flushed to the cheeks.

A cheeky glint appeared in the eyes he loved dearly. "You surely seemed passionate during that."

 _Oh dear._ Connor’s blush deepened. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that was unexpected.

"You okay with this, angel?" 

_His_ hand twisted around his shaft with skill, occasionally squeezing and the android guessed he must have done this quite a lot.

He wanted to make some snarky remark on how he's fucking up his voice synthesizer but predictably, only hitched breaths left him, almost like statics.

His lubed fingers fondled the tip; beads of precum dribbling away. Meanwhile, Connor flushed sapphire as lewd praises were cooed into his ear.

His brown eyes lowered to the other’s crotch. The bold bulge pressured against his jeans made the android's confidence boost.

It was relieving to know he wasn't the only one affected.

Connor gripped his sleeve endearingly. "Please.. More."

He reached for his coworker's pitiful erection, only to have his other hand catch his, bringing it over his head as he held him hostage. 

He very much could effortlessly hold him down as well since plastic and wires are much more resistant than flesh and bones, but he chose not to.

Then, their fingers interlocked together and Connor felt his thirium pump overwork at this exact moment. Red, vibrant warnings flashed once more, but he neglected them.

" _I'll take care of you,_ don't worry about me."

Normally, Connor would find this sweet, pure and kind hearted, however, the way the man dominating him licked his lower lip then _bit_ , was far from innocent.

He bit down his urge to inform him how that bad habit would ruin his luscious lips.

Connor was caught by surprise when his length was suddenly pulled and an embarrassing, high pitched moan left him. 

A sweet chuckle was heard from above and he blushed.

_Oh dear._


End file.
